The Voice
by spangledout
Summary: Kurt loves his job as a judge on The Voice but he misses his husband. Little does he know, he's in for a surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching the Voice the other day and had this idea... It's kind of out there and I didn't do any of the judges justice but I hope it's a little bit amusing :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Voice, Christina Aguilera, Blake Shelton, Adam Levine or anyone from Glee.  
**

* * *

Kurt had been excited when he was asked to be a judge on The Voice. He would get to meet a lot of new talent and work with people he had admired for a long time, people whose songs he had sung in high school.

What had been disappointing, however, was that he couldn't do it in New York, he had to move to L.A. while they filmed meaning he only got to see Blaine through Skype dates or if he flew across the country.

At this point of the blind auditions there had been a lot of people through and this was the last round of people before the teams started battling. He also hadn't seen Blaine in three months due to having to come out earlier than the filming to make sure everything was set up legally and that he had a place to live.

He missed his husband immensely but he would be able to see him soon. At least that's what he told himself when he was feeling especially lonely.

"Okay, this is the last audition then you can all go home and get some sleep." A producer told the four judges who were all exhausted from the process, no matter how much they loved doing this.

Kurt leaned his head back on his chair and smiled at the other judges who all had let out relieved sighs too.

He really hoped this last one was good, otherwise he would feel like it was wasted time that he could have been using to talk to Blaine, even if it was through a computer screen or over the phone.

There was silence for a few minutes and Kurt was starting to wonder what was happening. Then the music started. Or rather, the voices.

"Dumdumdum-." Kurt hit his button as soon as the first syllable left the performers' mouths.

He raised his hands to his mouth in shock when he saw the group of people on the stage.

"Oh my god." He whispered. Standing at the front of the group of blazer clad men was his husband with a giant grin on his face. Blaine winked at Kurt as he started singing.

"Before you met me..."

Kurt couldn't believe it, there was a small group of the Warblers on stage with Blaine, each performer wearing their old Dalton blazers over their normal clothes.

He wanted to look to the other judges to see if they had known about this but Kurt couldn't pull his eyes away from Blaine's. He managed a glance to either side however and the others looked like they thought these guys were just the last audition, they were evidently impressed since all of them had turned around.

The song came to an end and Kurt had to stop himself from leaping out of his chair and running up on the stage, instead he decided to have a bit of fun with this.

"What's your name, well names?" Kurt asked once the cheering had died down. He saw a spark of understanding in Blaine's eye as he smiled before motioning behind him.

Each of the Warblers introduced themselves.

"I'm Blaine." He said when it finally came back to Kurt's husband.

"You all are very charming, dapper even." Kurt said with a mischievous smile

"That's what my husband tells me." Blaine said with a smile. The Warblers snickered behind their front man.

Kurt turned to his fellow judges.

"What did you think, Blake?" He asked the country singer.

"Wow. Just wow. How long have you been performing together?"

"We were a show choir in high school but we're missing a few of our members now." Blaine explained glancing at Kurt quickly.

"You are a very talented group, I'd love to hear more of the other performers having solos too."

Kurt had to hide his laugh by a cough which wasn't much better. He felt the eyes of the other judges on him so he smiled at them, noticing a thoughtful look in Christina's eyes.

"Adam?" Blake asked.

"An all boys show choir singing Katy Perry. Not what I expected at all. It's very fresh and original and I can definitely help you bring that out more, try all sorts of genres with your a Capella quality."

"Thank you, sir." Blaine said.

"Christina?"

"You are amazing and so in sync and I'm sure the girls would all go crazy for you."

"They try to anyway, I'm sure these guys are more appreciative of it." Blaine says with a smile.

The judges laughed, Kurt couldn't help but shake his head and Christina noticed.

"What's your last name, Blaine? We got everyone else's just not yours." She asked. Kurt turned to her with a smile.

Blaine laughed.

"I like to be a man of mystery."

"You're not getting out of the question, Mister." She insisted.

"It's Anderson-Hummel." Blaine finally said with a laugh.

"Mine too! What a coincidence." Kurt said, eliciting laughter from the audience. "For the record, you took those girls' numbers in high school."

"They went to all that effort to write them down."

"Wait, this is Blaine?" Adam asked. "You're right, Kurt, he is dreamy."

Kurt balled up a paper napkin he had and threw it at the tattooed man who just laughed.

"He was dreamier in high school. More mysterious, too." Kurt replied.

"You were pretty mysterious, what with your spying attempt and all." Blaine said. David stepped forward from behind Blaine.

"It was endearing, he had a make shift uniform and everything." He said causing Kurt to bury his face in his hands.

"I lived with you guys for a few months, I know things you don't want said on national TV." Kurt said.

"I'm so excited! We finally get to talk to the hubby!" Christina said, clapping her hands a little.

"Believe me, it's not that great." Kurt quipped. Blaine stuck his tongue out at him. "If you're going to give me that sass I'm turning my chair back around."

"Are you actually contestants? Or just here to help us embarrass Kurt?" Blake asked. "Because there are some things we have been dying to ask."

"Oh, god. Please don't." Kurt said. "I might cry."

"Please, please, please be contestants. We could have so much fun embarrassing your husband, I can help you with that!" Adam said, everyone laughed. "I'm serious, I really want you on my team."

"We are contestants actually." Blaine answered. "And I don't think it would be fair on me to embarrass Kurt because I'm the one who goes home to him every night."

"Oh, so just the fact that they're embarrassing your beloved husband isn't enough for you to stop them?" Kurt asked. Blaine winked.

"You know I love making you blush, Babe."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled back.

"Hurry up and make your minds up. Unfortunately, even though I turned around on the first dum, I think I'm out of the running for this one." Kurt said.

"If you choose me, you can see Kurt whenever you want during the day." Blake said quickly. The Warblers all shook their heads.

"Oh god."

"Please! No!"

"Think of the children!"

Complaints came flying out of the men in blazers.

"_You_ are children." Kurt said.

"I can get you better outfits." Christina suggested.

"Please choose Christina. Those blazers are even worse on grown men."

"You love the blazer." Blaine said with a wink causing Kurt to blush and shake his head.

"I don' think I can charm you guys with my amazing way with words, there is far too much charm in this room already so I'll go simple. Pick me! Pick me!" Adam said, standing up with his arms raised in the air at the end.

"Can we have moment to discuss?" Blaine asked. The judges nodded.

"I'm surprised Wes didn't bring his gavel." Kurt said.

"He did but we confiscated it." Nick said into the mic. The grouped huddled in a circle, arms around each others' shoulders. There were a few moments of silence.

"You boys take your time, we can wait!" Christina called out, looking straight at the men's asses. Kurt laughed.

"I second that."

Blaine wiggled his ass a little causing everyone to laugh. They turned back around after another moment.

"After much deliberation, we have decided to choose..." Blaine paused for dramatic effect. "Adam."

The man jumped up and fist pumped. Before running up to the stage and running along the group high fiving everyone.

"Don't worry, Kurt, I'll look after your boys."

"Don't forget to walk them, they make a mess otherwise." Kurt replied drily. Carson came out from behind the scenes and walked up next to Blaine.

"As entertaining as this is we need to wrap up. Next week the contestants will be working with their mentors and we will have the first battle. See you next time!" He smiled for the cameras before turning to Kurt.

"Still at your chair, Kurt?"

Kurt leapt out of his chair and ran up onto the stage, practically tackling Blaine with his hug.

The audience and Christina aww'd but Kurt ignored them and focussed on holding his husband tight.

"I missed you so much." He said. Blaine squeezed him tighter.

"I missed you too. Let's not do this again."

"The distance? Or the national flirting?" Kurt asked, pulling back a little so he could look into the eyes he loved so much. Blaine laughed.

"The distance, I think the national flirting should stay."

"Me, too." Kurt said, gentling brushing their noses together before kissing Blaine softly.

"Keep it PG!"

"Not again!"

"Who let them within five metres of each other?"

"Think of the children!"

The Warblers threw out comments behind them. Blaine held his hand out behind him in a rude gesture, still kissing Kurt.

"This is going to be interesting." Blake said to no one in particular.

"Maybe you and Kurt can have a competition to see who talks about their other half the most." Adam said with a cheeky grin.

"If they ever resurface." Christina piped up.

"Not likely." Nick said, dodging Kurt's arm that vaguely waved in his direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY! So here is some more from my 'The Voice' verse. If you want to know who they are talking to just Google Pip Andrew or 'The Voice Pip' works too. I couldn't resist using Robin Thicke when I saw he was a mentor. Also on the show I think Pip was in Adam's team but I changed that... Just cos. So Enjoy!**

**Feel free to PM me if you want to see something from this verse or if you want to prompt me anything with Klaine :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Glee or The Voice.  
**

* * *

The first contestants to battle were soon announced and the mentor they would have. In Adam's camp there was a certain mentor that had the Warblers laughing.

"Chris, your mentor is... Robin Thicke." Adam said.

"NO WAY!" Half the Warblers shouted. Blaine buried his face in his hands.

"Please stop." Came a muffled plea. "Seriously, we aren't going to see him anyway." He whined.

The other contestants seemed amused at the antics of their teammates.

Adam ignored the Warblers and continued speaking to the two contestants who were going to be battling.

Apart from a little ribbing from the Warblers the musician wasn't brought up again.

Until the night of the performances that is.

All of the contestants found seats in the audience to watch from, the teams mixing up so they can talk to new people and discuss their teams.

Blaine, Nick and Wes found themselves with a boy from Kurt's team called Pip.

"Did you and Kurt have a lovechild without telling any of us?" Nick asked as they walked over to the seating area. Blaine frowned, confused.

"Um...no?"

Nick pointed to a boy sitting by himself.

"Oh my god." Blaine's jaw dropped. "Why has Kurt not told me about him!" He got his phone out quickly.

_We need to talk about our secret lovechild.-Blaine x_

He knew his husband would be confused by the message but he'd worry about that soon, now he had to meet this guy.

Blaine, Wes and Nick made their way over.

"Hey, can we sit with you?"

The boy's head whipped around.

"Oh, yeah, sure, go for it." He grinned. "You're Blaine Anderson-Hummel, aren't you?"

Blaine was surprised someone had recognised him.

"Yeah, who's team are you on?" He asked.

"Kurt's."

Wes and Nick started snickering, drawing the boy's attention.

"Hey, I'm Wes and this is Nick. Did you realise that you are Klaine's lovechild?" Wes said, holding his hand to shake, Nick following his lead.

"I'm Pip. And no I wasn't aware, I must have been ditched at birth."

"Well, they were young and broke, could hardly support themselves let alone a baby so they had to let you go." Nick commented. He glanced at Blaine who was typing furiously on his phone. He looked over his friend's shoulder to see his phone.

_We need to talk about our secret lovechild. –Blaine x_

_... It is a very secret lovechild if I'm not aware of it. –Kurt xx_

_He's on your team and everything (I'm not talking about sexy time team). –Blaine xxx_

_Oh, Pip! Wow, didn't even see it. Our baby has come back to us! (You are the only one on my sexy time team). –Kurt xxxx_

_He has a mix of our fashion even. I'm so proud, he's all grown up. (Our sexy time team is awesome, we don't need more people). –Blaine xxxxx_

_Did you ever imagine on that day so long ago that he would grow up to be this fabulous boy? (Our sexy time team has a practice tonight... Don't forget). –Kurt xxxxxx_

_We should probably stop referring to him as ours or you might actually say it to him by accident. (I never ever forget sexy time team practice). –Blaine xxxxxx_

"You two are sickeningly sweet and adorable." Nick said right in Blaine's ear. The dark haired man jumped and almost dropped his phone in his haste to cover it up.

"Geez, Nick! What the Hell? Have you not heard of privacy?"

"Nope." He smirked at his friend.

"Your lovechild wishes to be reacquainted with his daddy." Wes said from beside them, gesturing to Pip who was watching with an amused smile.

"You're all grown up! And wearing bow-ties!" Blaine exclaimed, motioning between Pip's blue bow-tie and his own green one.

"Obviously it is a genetic base-code." Pip answered grinning.

Blaine felt his phone buzz.

_I have a feeling he is already aware of his genetics, honey. (That makes two of us). –Kurt xxxxxxxx_

He grinned at the message.

"Can I be even more creepy and get a photo with you to send to Kurt?" Blaine asked. Pip laughed.

"It's not creepy, you are my dad after all."

Blaine leaned back and held the phone up. Pip leaned in so his head was next to Blaine's.

The photo was quickly snapped and Blaine sent it attached to a text.

_He sure does, aren't we cute. ( ;) I need words here so my winky face doesn't look like a creepy double chinned person). –Blaine xxxxxxxxx_

"What song did you audition with?" Nick asked Pip. He looked over to the other Warblers sitting with them.

"House of the Rising Sun." He answered. "What about you guys?"

"A capella Teenage Dream." Nick answered. "Which doubled as a romantic reunion for the hobbit and his Legolas."

"Please, Legolas didn't get with a hobbit." Blaine said, mock shocked.

"He did in this version of the story." Wes commented. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt isn't even blonde."

"Irrelevant."

Blaine ignored them, checking his phone instead.

_Adorable. I've got to go do my judgey thing now, enjoy the show. (I would love you and our sexy time team even if you were a creepy double chinned person. I'm glad you aren't though). –Kurt xxxxxxxxx p.s. I made it to ten first, so there._

The lights in the building lowered, the stage lights on full revealing Carson.

The show was great, the performances amazing as was expected. Between Christina's team and Adam's the judges went up on stage.

Blaine frowned, he hadn't expected them to do a performance together, not in their judging clothes either but there they were.

Kurt lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"So, this is extremely out of the ordinary, I know. But payback is in order so here it is." He said. Blaine could have sworn his husband's eyes flicked to him for a second but the lights were shining in Kurt's eyes and he could have been mistaken.

A familiar backing track started, one Blaine had never forgotten and now he understood.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Wes and Nick were laughing at him openly, he was sure the other Warblers were too.

Then Robin Thicke came out on stage and he knew he was going to die from embarrassment, especially when the five performers on stage all came and sang right to him.

He was going to kill Kurt.

"... When I get you alone!" He was pulled onstage during the chorus, much to his chagrin.

Kurt winked at him.

To avoid more humiliation, Blaine joined in the singing, dancing with everyone on stage and he ended up having a lot of fun.

At the end of the song he got a hug from everyone and a wink from Robin.

Blaine turned to Kurt who was smirking at him. He vaguely heard Carson sending them to a commercial but he was more focused on the man in front of him.

"So was that revenge for all those years ago or from my audition?" He asked, slowly advancing on his husband.

Kurt caught the mischievous glint in Blaine's eye and started backing up.

"The audition. What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, darling husband." He was quickly gaining on him.

"Blaine, don't do something you'll regret." Kurt said, glancing behind him to go down the steps safely.

"I never regret anything with you, Kurt." They had almost reached Kurt's chair now and Blaine was right in front of him. He pounced, his hand going to his husband's hair, ruffling it mercilessly.

Kurt started turning his head and trying to grab for Blaine's hands to stop him.

"No! Oh my god! Stop it!"

"Never!" Blaine answered, dodging one of Kurt's hands.

"You have to! We're going back to the show soon!" Kurt finally got a hold on Blaine's wrist and shoved it off of himself and ran to hide behind Christina's chair.

"No fair! You can't do that!" Blaine pouted.

"I can, oh look it's Carson, better get back to your seat before we start."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt but did as he was told. Everyone started singing the song as he got back to his seat.

"Oh, so funny guys." He tried to sound annoyed but he really couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! More posting! I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year :)**

**QueenOfTheLabsAssistant wanted to see the judges grilling Blaine for information on Kurt, so here you go!**

**Feel free to prompt me anything or just say hi :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee or The Voice.  
**

* * *

It happened exactly like in movies; Blaine was walking down an empty hallway, looking for Kurt so they could drive home together for a well deserved night alone when an arm shot out from a doorway and pulled him through. He only narrowly missed smashing his face into the doorway.

"Whoa! What the f—." Blaine exclaimed. A hand covered his mouth.

"Sh! Kurt will hear!" A familiar voice said. Blaine turned to the person holding his face and saw that it was none other than Christina Aguilera. He pried the manicured fingers from his mouth.

"And why is Kurt not hearing his husband being abducted by his co-workers?" He asked.

"We thought it was about time we got some dirt on our pretty, young co-judge." Adam said from behind where he was standing with Blake.

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty? I didn't know you felt that way, Adam."

"Shut up. Not the point." The tattooed man rolled his eyes.

"So, you're not denying it then." Blaine smirked. Christina chopped her hand down between them.

"We don't have time for this, boys. Now give us the details."

Blaine frowned.

"I'm still not sure what you want me to tell you?" He said, looking around the three judges.

"Embarrassing stories, hilarious phobias? Anything." Blake spoke up.

"Look, guys, I'd love to help but I'd rather not be in Kurt's bad books. He has a mean glare." He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Oh, please, you could never be in Kurt's 'bad books'. It is rather nauseating, the way he talks about you. It's even worse than when Blake talks about Miranda." Adam scoffed. Blake hit him.

"There is nothing wrong about the way I talk about my wife."

Blaine pulled his phone out, quickly answering Kurt's text.

"Well, this has been great but I think I'm going to leave now." He started walking back towards the door.

"No! Seriously, just one story." Christina insisted. Blaine smirked.

"I really can't."

"Yes you can, he will never find out. We'll blame it on one of your Warblers." She said with a small shrug.

"I'd rather not have my team murdered by the pale assassin, thank you." Adam protested. Blaine gestured toward his mentor.

"See, exactly."

"Oh, come on. Just one little thing? The whole country found out about your Valentine debacle." Blake tried to argue. Blaine shrugged.

"Wes put it on YouTube after it happened, a lot of people already knew."

"Well, what about when you auditioned! He told us about you being hit on by girls and taking their numbers. That made you look like a total douche-canoe, by the way." Adam added.

"Douche-canoe?" Blaine asked, amused. Adam shrugged. "And Kurt was already embarrassed on the show when we auditioned."

"You're no fun." Christina complained.

"Will you at least answer our questions?" Blake asked. Blaine contemplated for a moment then nodded.

"But!" He quickly added at their excited grins. "There are some things I won't answer."

" There are many things you won't answer, especially my co-workers' questions." Kurt's voice reached their ears as he stepped up beside his husband.

"Oh, are you serious right now?" Adam groaned.

"No, I'm Kurt." The pale man answered drily. Blaine snickered. "Stop exploiting my husband for information. You'll have to be more creative than that."

"Oh, it's on." Blake said with a grin. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's hand to drag him out.

"Sorry." Blaine said, looking completely unapologetic.

"Why did we not realise they would just text each other?" Adam said once the two young men had left the room.

Christina turned to them with a smirk.

"I have another idea."

* * *

A few days later Kurt was coaching the members from his team and Blaine had snuck into the back of the large room to watch.

He felt someone walk up to his side.

"He sure knows how to get them to work." Adam noted. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled softly at the sight of his husband getting excited over the way a performance was done.

"God, you two are sickening." His team leader complained.

Blaine shrugged, smirking.

"We know. We were told that a lot in high school... and college."

"You are that couple with incredibly sappy gestures, aren't you?"

Blaine chuckled.

"Well you know about by Valentine's day attempt so."

Adam shook his head.

"How do you even get people to like you, man. You are a complete dork."

The shorter of the two shrugged.

"Ask Kurt."

Blaine could practically feel the frustration coming from Adam.

They were quiet for a while as the next person starts performing. Kurt barked out an order part way through.

"Seriously, where did he learn how to do that?" Adam said.

"The cheerleading coach in high school was... Intimidating. She pretty much ran the school herself."

"Wait, Kurt was a cheerleader?"

Blaine glanced at him.

"Sure, for a while. I was, too." He said with a small shrug.

"Are you kidding me?"

He gave Adam a funny look.

"No? Why would I lie? There are videos online."

"Well, enjoy watching your man, I've got to go and do some proper work." Adam announced, none too subtly finding an excuse to run off.

"Tell Christina to search '2010 Nationals cheerleading champions'." He said without turning around.

The next day the three older judges approached Kurt.

"How are you good at _everything_?" Blake asked incredulously.

Kurt gave them a quizzical look.

"You obviously didn't hear about my straight phase because I was terrible at making out with girls. Seriously, their boobs just get in the way of everything and their hair is all-." He makes a gesture in his face.

"Oh-kay. Well not we're talking about but good to know." Christina said. "You were a cheerleader. And won the National competition."

Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah. That was like the fifth year in a row my school won."

"But you won, singing in French." Blake continued.

"I should have known it would lead nowhere when Blaine told me you both were cheerleaders." Adam sighed.

"You guys suck at this. It says it on my Wikipedia page. I should know, I made it." He said with a smirk. "Keep trying." He stood up and walked away.

* * *

Blake is the one who finally gets something of substance from Blaine. He and the Warblers are practicing their next performance when Blake interrupts.

"Sorry, fellas. I need to borrow your little man." They all automatically turned to Blaine.

"I'm the average height!" He whined.

"Yeah, whatever, man." Nick said with a smirk. Blaine glared as he walked away with Blake.

They left the room and wandered, seemingly aimlessly, until they reached another almost identical room.

"What's up?" Blaine asked when they are both seated.

"It's almost Miranda's birthday and I have no idea what to get her." He admitted.

"Oh. You want my help?" Blaine asked incredulously. Blake nodded.

"I figured you knew how to buy for your significant other."

"Why didn't you ask Kurt, we both know he is amazing at gift giving, especially for women."

Blake has to agree with him but continued.

"He told me that you always know exactly what to get him, even if he hasn't thought of it."

Blaine gave the older man a suspicious look.

"Yeah, but that's _my_ significant other. I don't know how much help with someone else's." He said.

"Well, maybe you could help me with things I should steer clear of." The country singer insisted.

Blaine hesitated, still suspicious. After a few moments he nodded.

"I guess I could try."

"Thank you!" Blake said sounding relieved.

"I haven't helped yet, I might be useless."

"I really doubt that." Blake said with a smirk.

Blaine thought for a moment.

"Okay, well you should stay away from clothing unless there is something specific you know she wants. There is too much room for mistake with sizing and style."

Blake nodded

"Same with perfume. Unless there is one she always wears or a specific fragrance she likes, don't got there. If you get one she doesn't end up liking then that was a waste of money and it's kind of like you didn't get her anything at all."

Blaine tilted his head in thought.

"Kurt always appreciates it when a lot of thought goes into a gift, or if I get him something he's only mentioned in passing months before. Always make notes of those types of things."

"Is there anything in particular that he's bought you, or you've gotten for him that was a disaster." Blake asked.

The younger man started laughing.

"Oh yeah. In college we ended up with three copies of the entire Harry Potter series. I had said that I wanted it and then bought it but he didn't realise so he got it for me for my birthday." Blaine chuckled. "Then that lead to having to tell each other exactly what our bookshelves and DVD collections had so we knew what the other had. Which lead to a covert operation of my own creation to weed out the Twilight series from Kurt's dorm room.

"I also replaced his Taylor Lautner poster with a giant photo of me in the same pose."

"Taylor Lautner?!" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he had a crush on him before he met me and then he left the poster up just to annoy me." Blaine shook his head. "Anyway, was any of that helpful?"

"Oh, definitely. Thanks, Blaine." He patted him on the back before leaving the room.

Blaine didn't realise his mistake until Kurt appeared with a bright red face and a rubbish bag full of half naked posters of Taylor Lautner from a few years previous.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." He blurted out.

"You told them?!" Kurt hissed. Blaine backed away from the glare coming from his husband.

"I didn't mean to! Blake asked for my advice on what to get Miranda for her birthday."

"I should have known they would play your need to help people." Kurt muttered. "We'll just have to get them back somehow."

"I really am sorry." Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"It's fine. As long as you help me. And if you don't mind me putting a poster of our favourite werewolf up again." He answered innocently.

"Oz?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt shot him a smirk. Blaine was going to kill Blake.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a mixture of two prompts ( I hope that's okay guys!) StardustRose11 wanted to see the fan reaction to Klaine and KjAnDcool wanted to see Push it. I hope I did it justice guys!**

**Like always, feel free to prompt me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The Voice or any of the judges.**

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nick asked as he walked into his and Jeff's hotel room. Jeff was seated on the couch in their living room area, typing furiously on his laptop.

"Oh, just watching the hilarious riots happening online because of our dear friends." Jeff said with a grin. Nick leaned over the back of the couch to see what was on the screen.

"So, in other words, fuelling the fire that is the Klaine fandom." He rolled his eyes fondly. Nick should have known Jeff would do this as soon as Blaine proposed the idea of trying out for The Voice.

"I am the wind in their sails. Look at this." Jeff clicked over to a different tab in his browser and looked up at his boyfriend expectantly.

Nick sighed but read what was on the screen.

* * *

**[embedded video] **

OH. MY. GOD.

This is not a drill! Everyone watch this and tell me Klaine isn't the most adorable thing you have ever seen.

You spelled 'hottest' wrong.

_You spelled 'hottest' wrong_

Blaine Anderson-Hummel (asdfghjkl;) may be the cutest fucker ever.

You would not be saying that if you were his roommate in high school.

Wait. Isn't that Jeff Sterling ^^

Are the Warblers even allowed to be in The Voice, since Blaine's related and all.

Who even cares!

* * *

"But wait, there's more." Jeff clicked over to yet another tab with another tumblr post.

* * *

**[embedded video]**

Um, so what was that about?

I don't know but I liked it!

Kurt wants to get Blaine alone... why did they have to go to commercial!

Seriously, what was that about?

Well, fanboys and fangirls, let me tell you a story of a young and really, really stupid boy named Blaine Anderson and his crush on a junior manager of a Gap store... [Link]

This is priceless!

No, but look at Kurt's face! Aw, precious baby.

* * *

"It goes on in different posts." Jeff said. Nick couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"You realise that Blaine is going to kill you, right?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Wes was the one who put the Gap attack on YouTube in the first place. Besides, I made a deal with him already."

_Blaine was messing around on the piano when Jeff came running into the room._

"_Whoa! Where's the fire!" _

_Jeff smirked._

"_On tumblr, actually." He said. Blaine frowned in confusion before he got a slightly scary look on his face. Jeff started backing up when Blaine stood up from his seat on the piano stool._

"_Jeff. What did you do and why do I get the feeling I'm going to want to castrate you?"_

_Jeff smiled nervously._

"_Well, Blaine, my dearest and most Awesomest friend, I may have linked a certain video to a post on tumblr. A video that was originally posted by one of our fearless council, might I add."_

_Blaine's eyes widened. He knew exactly which video he referring to._

"_You didn't..."_

_Jeff nodded._

"_But! Before you chop off Junior, let me suggest a deal, a way to get back at Kurt."_

_Blaine seemed to consider._

"_Fine."_

"_Have you seen the performance of 'Push It' by a certain glee club?"_

"Oh, Jeff. It was nice knowing you, enjoy the afterlife." Nick said after Jeff had finished telling him what had happened.

"Blaine promised he wouldn't let Kurt go after me so you're not getting rid of me yet." Jeff said with a cheesy grin.

"So have you posted it yet?" Nick asked as he dropped onto the couch.

* * *

Kurt didn't understand all the texts he had been receiving lately, but judging by the smug look on his husband's face, it couldn't be good.

They were cuddled up on their couch when Kurt got a text from Adam commenting on the surprising sexual component of a fanny pack when used well.

"Okay, Blaine, seriously. What did you do?" He felt his husband tense a little before relaxing and turning with a completely innocent expression.

"Whatever do you mean, my lovely husband?" His smirk ruined the effect. Kurt pulled his laptop off the coffee table and onto his lap, determined to get to the bottom of his problem.

"You know, you already got me back for the whole 'When I Get You Alone' thing." He commented as he searched his name in Google.

"That was a mistake though, so it didn't count." Blaine blushed, remembering Blake getting the stupid Taylor Lautner story out of him. Kurt gave him his patented 'Bitch, please' look.

"Oh my god, you didn't. You did not! How did you even find out about this!" Kurt's laptop had a tumblr post open on it, a video of a much younger Kurt and his fellow glee clubbers dancing in a completely inappropriate fashion for high school students.

"I may have had help from a friend of ours." He couldn't help reading the comments under the post.

* * *

**[embedded video]**

Thank the Lord!

How does he look cute and completely sexy at the same time?!

Blaine Anderson-Hummel is one lucky man.

How old is he in this? He looks super young!

Dear Blaine, what do you want for him? I'll give you my family, all of them... and our cow... and the town of Oshkosh in Nebraska!

Isn't that guy he slapped on the ass his brother?

Step- brother...

* * *

"Oh, god, this is embarrassing! Also, weirdly flattering." Kurt hid his face in his hands. Blaine had been laughing heartily since reading the first comment.

"At least Jeff pointed out that Finn is your step-brother, not your biological brother."

Kurt turned on him quickly, pushing the laptop back onto the coffee table.

"You, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, are going to be punished for this."

Blaine's pupils blew wide.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel is _definitely_ one lucky man."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! I'm still posting! I promise! I kinda got stuck with what I wanted to write next in this 'verse. I have a vague idea of what I want to happen but I don't know how long it'll take me to get it all done. Thanks for sticking with it guys! OH MY GOD JUST SAW THAT I HAVE 92 PEOPLE FOLLOWING THIS. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!  
**

**Not much judges in this one and it's a bit shorter than usual, sorry.**

**Feel free to prompt me! It might help get the chapters out faster ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any famous people... Unfortunately, I mean what. *shifty eyes***

* * *

It was pretty far along in the competition before the boys wished they weren't in the same place all day, every day.

No one noticed at first, the weird tension behind every interaction the couple had. Even though they were fighting Kurt and Blaine were still pretty adorable with each other. Some words had an extra bite behind them, or a tone of hurt but it was barely noticeable.

Until Blaine snapped.

"Oh my god!" He growled and stalked out of the room he, Kurt, Adam's team and the judges had been sitting in during lunch.

Everyone stopped their conversations and stared at the empty doorway then Kurt. He pinched the bridge of his nose before getting up to follow his husband.

The judges followed him after a few moments of confused silence to make sure they were okay. They found them in a small room down the hall, talking.

"—you know that's not what I meant. We've talked about this, honey." Kurt said, sounding hurt and irritated. There was a constant rustling sound that they figured was one of them pacing. Blaine was quite prone to it when he was stressed or upset.

"But I don't! And yeah, we talked about it but did you know the last time we talked about it was during my sophomore year of college? That was _years_ ago, Kurt!" Blaine answered. The rustling stopped.

"Then talk to me about it. Don't randomly blow up in my face when I make an off-hand comment." The judge said quietly. "I didn't even have any idea you were thinking about it _now_. It's always been a far off, vague 'future'."

"We're _living_ our future, we are doing all the things we dreamed about in high school. Isn't it the right time to be thinking about the next thing?"

There was silence for a few moments.

"You're right. I promise we will talk about it tonight as soon as we get home but next time, just ask me about it, please?" The judges glanced at each other as there was another pause. "Can we stop fighting now?"

Christina tugged on Blake and Adam's arms as she took their cue to leave.

Everyone looked at them expectantly as soon as they re-entered the room.

"They're fine. Now act natural." Christina said, quickly going back to the seat she had been sitting in. They didn't need to worry about hurrying though, no one saw the couple for the rest of the lunch break.

* * *

Blaine shut the front door carefully pausing for a moment before turning to his husband. Kurt had already removed his coat and was bending over to take off his boots. He looked up as if he had felt Blaine's eyes on him.

He smiled.

"Take your coat and shoes off, Blaine. I'm not having a conversation this important in the entryway." Kurt said, then went back to taking off his boots.

Blaine did as he was told then moved to their living room, sitting on the couch.

Kurt smiled when he followed. He sat right next to his husband and took Blaine's hand.

"I want to talk about kids." Blaine said, looking straight into Kurt's eyes. Kurt couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him.

"And that is how you start a conversation. Let's talk about kids."

"Well, we both have stable jobs, we have _plenty_ of money. So, when we go back to New York we could start the process." Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded.

"How do you want to do it? Adoption? Surrogate?" He asked.

"I kind of love the idea of helping a kid out that has had a rough life so far. But I also wouldn't be opposed to having a mini-Kurt running around." Blaine answered with a dopey smile. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I suggest adoption then because we will just keep going around in circles about surrogacy. I would love to see a little Blaine running around." He scrunched up his nose and smiled. Blaine couldn't help but kiss him on the nose, dopey grin still in place.

"Okay. So adoption. Boy or girl? And how old? Like baby or toddler or even older?" The curly haired man fired off. His husband held up his hands.

"Whoa! We only _just_ started talking about it, Blaine. And we can't really do much else until we get back to New York, that's where we're based."

Blaine huffed but nodded.

"I'm just really excited."

Kurt smiled.

"Me too, honey. I don't think we can decide what gender we want, we don't want to be _those_ parents." He paused. "Maybe we could think more about the age. I would love to help out an older child but it might be a little hard with no experience."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"I guess we can wait and talk about our case handler or whatever. Imagine how your dad is going to react."

"Oh god, he's going to ring us even more than he does now. Demand time with his grandchild. I mean, I love him for it but I'm an adult now!" Kurt said with fond exasperated just like he always does when talking about his father's constant need to know everything about this life.

Blaine stared at his husband. He grinned and pulled Kurt in for a long kiss. "I love you so much." He said, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too, honey." A wicked gleam appeared in Kurt's eye. "You know, there's nothing to stop us trying to make a baby."

"That is so cheesy. I'm pretty sure every gay couple says th-." He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. "And I am absolutely fine with it." He mumbled.

Kurt grinned and pulled him off the couch.


End file.
